


Wait

by Azkaabanter



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Draco's mad at Harry for no good reason again, M/M, Muffins, Uncontrollable laughter, Water, crouching behind a couch, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: Draco's pissed at Harry again.Something about muffins?Harry doesn't know what the hell is going on.





	Wait

“You’re such an arse, Potter!” Malfoy yells across the room at me. I don’t even know why he’s mad at me, and yet here I am, listening to him screaming like a schoolgirl who ripped her dress. He started by just cursing softly to himself, and now he’s yelling like a maniac. Jesus, what do they feed these healers for lunch at the hospital?

  
“What the fuck did I do?” I yell back across the room, before diving below the couch to avoid a stinging hex.

  
“You know right well what you did!” He screams back, fury in his eyes.

  
“No, I really don’t” I shoot, though it doesn’t really have the effect I’m going for, considering that I’m squatting behind a couch in our living room.

  
“You are the last blueberry muffin this morning! The LAST ONE!” He says, and I fight not to laugh. He's the most dramatic person I've ever met, absolutely no doubt about it. He walks over to my hiding spot and stares down into my eyes. “You know what I had to eat, Potter-”

  
“Oh, so it’s Potter again-”

  
“I HAD TO EAT THE BRAN MUFFIN! LIKE AN _ANIMAL_!” He yells, and I’m trying to hard not to laugh that there are nearly tears coming out of my eyes.

  
“S-sorry…” I say, still trying to stifle my laughter so much that I break out in a coughing fit. His eyes soften just the slightest.

  
“Do you want some water?” He asks me, the edge still in his voice but less so, and I nod because I can’t stop coughing.

  
Draco goes into the kitchen for a moment, and then comes back with a glass, and places it on the table. I pick it up gratefully, only to find a cup of ice instead of water. I look to the blonde questioningly, but all he does is smirk, and say  
“Wait.”

  
And then he gets up and leaves the room. He leaves me with a cup of ice, sitting on the floor, and coughing occasionally. Because when Draco Potter gets mad… well… it takes a lot of snogging to fix.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Drabble off my tumblr. 
> 
> If you'd like to make a request, send an ask on my tumblr @azkaabanter.
> 
> K BYYYYEEEE!!


End file.
